PWCs are a type of recreational vehicle having a hull and a deck with a straddle-type seat disposed on the deck. The seat is typically configured to hold one or more riders.
The seat on a PWC is typically supported by a pedestal portion of a deck assembly, which is generally elevated with respect to a lower portion of the deck upon which the driver (or rider) places his or her feet. A central portion of the deck and pedestal assembly is generally further elevated, in order to accommodate the necessary steering mechanism at a convenient height for the driver. The seat is generally removable from the pedestal portion of the deck. Removal of the seat reveals an opening in the deck that leads to the interior of the PWC. Since the engine is typically located beneath the seat, after the seat has been removed, the engine is accessible through the opening to allow routine maintenance and repairs. Forward of the seat portion and centrally located elevated steering mechanism, is a hood assembly which covers another opening in the deck, providing further access to portions of the engine and other components.
To allow the driver and rider(s) to comfortably straddle the seat in either a seated or a standing position, the pedestal portion of the deck typically narrows from the base portion (where it extends from the deck) to the seat.
The progressive narrowing of the pedestal portion of the deck toward the top, causes the deck opening beneath the seat to become too small for certain types of maintenance to easily be performed on the engine. Furthermore, the permanently mounted steering mechanism positioned in a central portion of the deck, necessitates the provision of two access openings, one fore and one aft of the steering assembly, each providing limited access to the underlying engine compartment. Additionally, if the engine needs to be removed entirely from the PWC, some of the engine components must be partially removed from the engine while it is still in the personal watercraft before it can be removed through the opening in the pedestal. This procedure can be complex, time consuming, and expensive.
A need, therefore, exists for a PWC design that allows a wide variety of different types of routine maintenance to be performed easily on the engine.
There is an additional need for a personal watercraft that allows the engine to be removed from the watercraft as a unit, without requiring substantial removal of the engine components or damage to the PWC.
Attempts to address these needs in the prior art have led to complicated construction requiring partial disassembly of the vessel's superstructure in order to provide reasonable access to the engine and related components.